1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to communication systems and components.
More specifically, the present invention relates to interconnection assemblies for communication systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Related Background Information
Modern wireless and fiber optic systems may employ interconnected modular components. These systems may be built by combining components best suited for a specific application. These systems may require external interconnects to provide RF and digital communication signals among the components. However, external interconnects may exhibit unwanted properties such as electromagnetic interference and damage as a result to exposure to the elements.
According, a need exists to improve interconnects for wireless and fiber optic systems.